Avenger Oneshots
by IceofCream
Summary: Just a bunch of random oneshots of events the Avengers go through. New writer over here, so give it a chance, you know you want to. Feedback would be well appreciated.
1. Kiss

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Avenger related, only my unrelated, scattered thoughts and randomly placed characters.**

Never having experienced love first hand, she hadn't the faintest idea of how she found herself in this situation. In fact, this wasn't even on the list of things to expect.

It had started off soft and sweet, and quickly picked up with intensity. Kissing. She was kissing someone. A man, Captain America. With that thought her eyes flew open. She was kissing Captain America.

Captain. Friggen. America.

Reluctantly, she lightly pushed against his well sculpted chest. She backed away from him with her hands over her mouth, covering her flaming face and quickly fled the room, panic in her eyes.

Shoulders tense and standing stock still, Steve let out a long sigh and ran his long fingers through his hair. "Did I do something wrong?" he wondered out loud.

Tony, who had sat back unnoticed by either party, gave him an incredulous look. "You still don't know shit about women, do you?"

**Hi there! So I've always read fanfics on this site since a loooong time ago but have recently decided on a whim to write my own so... here goes nothing ;)) Please help an aspiring writer out and leave me some constructive criticism.. or praise.. praise works too. :P**


	2. Happiness

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Avengers.**

It was one of those times, where he could feel the rage and remorse of his past welling up from deep within, slipping past the metaphorical closet he had stuck everything inside of. With his mind in turmoil, he felt the beast beating against its cage at the back of his mind, attempting to take advantage of the crack in Bruce's mask.

Suddenly feeling a presence behind him, Bruce tried his best to reel in the emotions. While his impeccable control was less than perfect on a good day, he could just feel the walls he had carefully built come crumbling down. While Bruce knew he should just walk away, he felt compelled to turn around and face this new development. Maybe he would be lucky and it would be an assassin sent to kill him, one that would actually be able to manage the feat.

"Mister? Would you like a flower?" Deep down Bruce knew he wasn't that lucky, he knew living on was his punishment for what he was, what he became. A monster.

Kneeling so that he was able to look the young child in the eyes, Bruce took in the young innocence that only a child could possess. "And what would I do with a flower?"

Her face scrunched up with confusion and the blood started dilating in her cheeks. "I-I…You…your face…Y-You should just take it Mister! You look too sad!"

Aiming a bright smile that could even calm the raging green beast within him, the little girl said the one thing that made his heart clench.

"Everyone deserves happiness."

Pulling the most grateful face he could manage, Bruce gently accepted the flower from the child. As the child ran off, Bruce's mask once again slipped.

No, not everyone did.


	3. 3am Diners

**So I'm just going to say since I don't think I'm going to own the Avengers anytime soon..or at all, that none of it belongs to me (obviously) and that isn't going to change for the rest of the story. Just decided to say that cause I really don't feel like writing another disclaimer.**

Nursing what had to be his tenth cup of coffee that night, Tony sat huddled in the cramped corner seat of an old family diner.

"Hey, are you-"

"Tony Stark? Genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist? Yeah that's me, who_ doesn't_ know that?"

Staring owlishly, the girl holding the coffee pot could only raise an eyebrow. "Well, I was gonna ask if you were okay and if you wanted a refill, cause you look like you need it, but okay." Turning around to walk back to the counter, the girl felt a large hand wrap around her wrist.

"Actually, I could do with another cup."

Turning yet again while letting out a soft huff, the girl began to fill his cup. "How many cups have you drank? It looks like you're living on the stuff." It wasn't much of an exaggeration, with dark bags under tired eyes and unruly hair, the man sitting in front of her sure didn't match the impeccable image of Tony Stark on the tabloids. "Maybe you should lay off on the stuff and actually sleep."

"What are you, my mother?" he snapped back at her.

"Geez, what's got your panties in a bunch?" she questioned while rolling her eyes.

"Why should I tell you anything? For all I know, you could be my mortal enemy tomorrow."

Chuckling she pulled a hand through her long tresses, "Trust me, I'm not, I'm a psychiatrist."

Still looking at her skeptically, Tony questioned, "And why is a psychologist working at a run down family diner at three in the morning?"

"Just… finding a job's tough." she muttered while looking over Tony's shoulder with a slightly ashamed look. An awkward silence elapsed and all that could be heard was the soft clinking of dishes being put away in the kitchen. Feeling slightly uncomfortable and unnerved, Tony decided to speak first. "We all have problems..."

"Every human being has some kind of insecurity, or problem. Weird problems."

"I meant on my team, the Avengers. I mean there's a man out of time, a man with major anger issues, and two master assassins. And really, what can't be wrong with them? Not to mention the demigod with an addiction to poptarts and more than a few screws loose… maybe from getting run over too many times. Add me into the mix and… sometimes I wonder how we can even be considered a team." Another silence elapsed before Tony slowly started to get up. "Well it's been a pleasure talking to you, but I think it's time to get back to my suits. Have a good night… or day."

As he walked out the door she turned and yelled after him, "You really should get some sleep!"

The next morning, found her jaw slackened and letter in hand asking her to be the Avenger's psychologist from none other than Tony Stark.

**If you have any advice, suggestions or prompts or requests, I will gladly listen cause I'm starting to find that ideas are slightly hard to come by now.**


	4. Dancing

Lost in a swirl of colourful dresses and ridiculously expensive suits, one particular pair of dancers gracefully swerved around the surrounding couples.

Leaning down next to the ear of his partner, the young man softly spoke into his partners' ear, "You know… now that I think about it, we haven't done this in a long time."

As one perfectly groomed eyebrow raised, the poised woman gave him a questioning stare. "Don't you mean we've never done this before outside of a mission?"

"Fun…just like Budapest, but more… Stark." Natasha gave him a look, "You and I remember Budapest differently." With that, she leaned in and kissed him. Dazed, Clint leaned back and promptly lost himself in Natasha's smothering gaze.

"Very differently."


	5. Together Forever

Dusting off the grave, Steve collected his thoughts. Kneeling so that he was on eye level with the engraved words, Steve felt a rush of buried emotions attempt to overtake him.

_James Barnes _

"Bucky, if you could see how the world has changed in seventy years, even you wouldn't believe it.. I-I miss you, your overprotective nature, even your endless flirting with the dames, and you always trying to set me up on those dates that never worked out."

Chuckling and adding as an afterthought Steve continued, "You wouldn't believe me, but I had a date." At that thought, Steve's smile dropped a bit. "Although you wouldn't approve, I kept her waiting for seventy years."

Pausing and sucking in a well needed breath to calm himself, Steve pushed on, "I only wish that I could have protected you the way you did for me. You were always there." letting out a shaky laugh, Steve continued, "Always. Whenever I got beat up, or when I messed up while talking to a dame. You were my brother in everything but blood."

With tears running down his face Steve felt his inner walls break down. "Bucky, we won the war, but at what cost? I don't know what to do. Tell me, what should I do Bucky?"

A vibration in his right pocket only served to remind him of a time he had left everything he had known and loved behind. As a sob shuddered through his body, Steve once again attempted to reign in his emotions. In need of a distraction, Steve pulled out his phone and looked down at the message.

_Hey Capsicle where are you?! Movie night's about to start whether you're here or not. Don't make me send the cavalry, Legolas is sharpening his arrows._

And with a watery smile Steve turned back to Bucky's grave, "Of course the people haven't changed much. I've found a family, a bunch of misfits, but we all surprisingly fit together."

A family, a dysfunctional family that he felt was filled with five year olds rather than a team of superheroes put together to save the world. But… he wasn't alone.

Wiping off his face, Steve turned to walk back to his motorcycle and as if a sign from his best friend, he was suddenly propelled forward by the wind.

Smiling at the mental image of his brother, Steve looked up into the evening sky. "Thanks Bucky, you always _were_ there to encourage me."


	6. Future Thoughts

"So, kiddo, you ever think to follow in the steps of your brilliant father?"

"What kind of 'great' father finds out about his own child practically seventeen years after she was born?" Clint interjected, not even looking across the room from his position on the couch. Ignoring Clint and sparing her father only a quick glance, his daughter quickly dashed his hopes. "Nah, I was thinking of joining one of the only legal ways you can stalk someone hot."

"Don't tell me you want to become part of the assassin duo, I don't think Legolas here would appreciate you messing up his vibe." At the looks he received, Tony shrunk back into his seat.

"As much fun as that would be, saving the world and all, no, I was thinking along the lines of more-" trailing off, she scrunched her face in contemplation, "-emotional warfare."

"…A reporter?" Tony's face scrunched up in distaste. "Why? So you can sell your old man out?" His only response was a cheeky grin.

"Exactly."

**Reviews, requests, or ideas- anything and everything will be considered and most definitely read :)**


End file.
